My Eyes
by 1dream
Summary: Now we've seen Point of Views in the perspective of Erin, Jay, and many others. What about Hank Voight? What does he think? Does he really have an intimidating persona or does he use his image to keep his loved ones safe? We all have stories behind our eyes. What's behind his?


**I do not own any Chicago PD characters or scripts**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Voight POV

I walked back in the precinct and up the stairs to intelligence alone. Everyone is laughing and having a good time until they see me; angry of course.

"Hey, where's Erin?" Dawson asked.

"She quit." I said straight out, not looking at anything except for the path of my office.

I am not your ordinary law abiding man when it comes to my job. There's a fine line between going by the book and serving justice, and I try to make my way towards the justice side. I make sure it gets done one way or another. If you didn't already know, I'm not the type to be stepped on. You step on me, I cut your foot off, as easy as that. I am also not the one to mess around with when it comes to my family. I find out someone is bothering them, that lucky person better already be arranging their funeral. I'm a good guy, really. Kind, respectful, considerate. Just one tip, don't make me mad.

"What do you mean she _quit_." Halstead asked.

I simply ignored him and slammed my office door. Even though I don't care what Halstead just asked me, I do have to agree with his questioning. What _do_ I mean "she quit"? The Erin Lindsay I know does not just simply "quit" her job, or really anything else. Makes me think if this was her idea or her mother's. The sound of knocking soon stops my train of thought.

"Yea?" I said. I really am not in the mood to talk to anybody.

The door opens and I see Olinsky fixing his hat as he walks in.

"What is going on?" He says

"She just.. quit."

"No, no, no. She can't just quit."

I can see him getting a little frustrated. I'm sure he can see me getting worked up as well.

"What are you calling me a liar now?" I snapped.

There's a short pause. Trust me, I didn't mean to say that. Especially because Olinsky is one of my best friends. I guess I just put out all of my anger on him. Oops.

"Al.. I didn't mean-"

"Voight, I'm not talking to you as co-worker to co-worker. I am talking to from friend to friend. I think you know why she quit."

I sighed.

"She was with Bunny. At her little bar where she works. Erin was drinking and she looked.. sick. I haven't seen her like that since she was a teen."

" _Where the hell were you tonight?" I said. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Erin had just came in looking drunk._

" _I- I was-"_

" _Were you drinking Erin? Hm?"_

 _With no response I hooked her arm with mine and walked her to the couch._

" _Erin, I asked you if I took you in, would you follow the rules and try to turn your life around,"_

 _I could tell she was getting a little sober by the look on her face._

" _Erin, you told me that you could. Remember? Now, you go get some rest and we will discuss it more in the morning. Night."_

 _With that, I walked her to her room and stayed up all night thinking about what I was going to do with her._

"Voight?"

Al snapped me out of my memory. God, I thought that kid would never go back to where she was a few years ago. I guess things change over time.

* * *

A few months later...

And things definitely do change. Now that Erin's back in Intelligence and sober and not up to no good, I finally don't have to break my back worrying if she got drunk or OD'd. That still doesn't mean I get to sit back in the shade and drink a glass of iced tea. Hell no. That Halstead is who I'm worrying about now. I know, I know, Halstead would jump off a cliff to save that girl. Erin, she's been in so many relationships that went downhill. I'm just not ready to see her reach the bottom of that hill again.

As I walk out the door for another daily grind at the job, I hear my phone ring.

Ring. Rinnng.

Now who the heck could this be?

"Voight."

"Ah yes, Detective Voight."

Who is this joker?

"Sergeant. It's Sergeant Voight."

Yup, another day of the daily grind..

"My sincerest apologies, _Sergeant_."

"Mhm, who is this?"

"I'm Tommy Ariello. I just want you to know that your son, Justin, is gonna get himself in a load of trouble if he doesn't get his act together."

He just crossed the line.

"You better be listening to me real good. If I ever hear my son's name come out of your mouth again, I will make sure you aren't able to even say your last words before I put a bullet through your head."

"Haha, that's cute Sergeant. Look, I'm just trying to warn you."

"Anyone who needs to 'warn' me must not know who I am."

"Oh, I've studied you well enough to know that you value family. Listen, I got to go, but do me a favor and talk to that son of yours before he ends up somewhere he shouldn't?"

"You-"

And he hung up. What a great start to my day.

* * *

As I walk up the stairs to the Intelligence Unit, I go straight to Mouse.

"Morning Sergeant."

"Ey, track this number would ya?" I toss my phone on his desk.

"Uh, sure thing.."

I walk over to the bullpen.

"Alright, listen up!"

And it begins.

"A local pharmacy is missing a ton of their most valuable drugs. There's footage of the burglary, but not of the burglar, unfortunately. We need to find this person before he starts gettin' greedy."

"So where do we start?"

"Good question Ruzek, you tell me."

"Well-"

"Wrong."

"All due respect Sarge, you didn't even hear what I had to say."

"Didn't have to. This case isn't like our regular get the clues, catch the bad guy, and save the day cases. This person is smart and has a motive for every little thing he does. We need to start thinking like him. So first, I want you to find out every single detail about that pharmacy. Why was it a target instead of other ones? What does it have that other pharmacies do not? Get to work."

"Uh, Sarge." Mouse implies for me to come to the side.

"I got some info on the number you gave me. A uh, Tommy Ariello seem legit?"

"Yeah, that's him. And now you're gonna tell me his number traces back to a throw away phone."

"Actually, no."

"Hm?"

"He was stupid enough to use his real number, heh."

"Hmm, is that so? Thanks." I grab my phone.

While everyone starts scrambling off, I try to leave the precinct unnoticed. Of course, a certain someone approaches me.

"Hank."

"Erin."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take care of some business."

"Oh, okay."

She's not fighting back? Something's wrong.

"Is everything alright?" She hesitates to say something.

"Uh, yea. I won't hold you back."

She walks away.

I'll deal with this when I come back, right now I need to find out who this Tommy kid is.

* * *

"Eyyy! Hank! Long time no see. C'mere!" He waddles over to me with his cane and embraces me with a hug while pulling my head in for a kiss on the cheek.

I laugh trying to ignore the kiss.

"Heh heh. Jimmy, how are ya?"

"I'm great. Both of the kids are out of college and business is booming. Money just keeps piling up."

"Ahaha, ain't mad at that."

Me and Jimmy, we go way back. I mean back to elementary school. Real trustworthy, oh yeah. His meat shop is where I usually find him and some of his old mob buddies. If there is one thing you need to know about Jimmy, is that he has all of the information you need.

"So, what can I do for ya?"

I smiled.

"You know a Tommy Ariello?"

He start laughing so hard, he begins to choke.

"Ah now Hank, what are you doing messing with that dead beat?"

"I'm not, I'm not. I've just been hearing his name come up a lot."

"And from who?" He laughs a bit more. "I wouldn't be surprised if his own boss blasted him."

"Well who is he?"

"He's a rookie mobster. His pop's pop started the Ariello family. His grandfather left the family down to his pop, but when his pop died, he left the family to a close friend of his. Of course, Tommy was too young to be Don at the time."

"Mm."

So the Ariello Family, huh? Just wait till I get my hands on-

"So uh Hank, you gonna get somethin'? On the house!"

"Ahaha. As appealing as that sounds, I just can't take something without paying. I wanna make sure all of that money keeps piling in."

"Oh, that's my good 'ol pal right there!" He gave me three hard pats on the shoulder with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey Reggie, uh get Hank here a small container of pasta salad."

The counter guy, Reggie, gives me the salad I hand him some dollars.

"Thanks Jim."

"Ah, anytime!"

I walk out of the door and hop into my car. I'm tempted to call Justin. Should I? I should.

"Ey, pop."

"Justin. How are Olive and the baby?"

"Aw man, they're doin' great."

"Glad to hear. So how are you?"

"I'm doing great too, y'know?"

Alright, here it comes.

"No, I don't know."

"What'ya mean pop?"

"You wanna explain why I got a call from Tommy Ariello, as a _warning_ for you?"

"Pop you don't understand I-"

"No, Justin, you don't understand. You can't be messin' with these mobsters. How much do you owe?"

"I just needed stuff for the baby, and the car broke down, and I got fired from my job, and.."

"How much do you owe?"

"Aw no, pop. I can't do that."

"Justin this isn't a 'I'll just pay them when I get my money' they want it now and I could possibly have that money."

"Listen, I got it, okay? Thanks, but Olive needs me, I got to go. I'll talk to you later, pop."

And he hung up. I guess I should head back to the precinct.

* * *

"Voight."

Platt called me.

"Yea?"

"You got a letter."

"From?"

"An Olivia Benson."

And suddenly a huge smile came across my face.

"Heh, thanks." I walk away and go up the stairs to Intelligence.

"Alright what's new?"

"I got an ID on the burglar from zooming in, you see, I got this new piece that automatically lets me-"

"Shut up Mouse and give me the ID."

"Ahem.. Tyrone Samuels."

"Did you get where he lives yet?"

"No.."

"But we did." Antonio finally said.

"He lives on Green Ave."

"Alright anything else…..then gear up. Atwater you're with Ruzek, Halstead you're with Dawson, Olinsky you're riding solo, Erin you're with me."

We all leave the precinct and get into our SUV's with our vests and fully loaded guns. Now let's see what's up with Erin.

"So."

"So?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I mean I did raise you and now know your 'wrong' face."

We both grinned.

"So spill the beans."

"Can we talk about this after?"

"If you say so."

We arrived at Samuels' house 5 minutes later. I must say, for a burglar, his house looked pretty bad. Anyway, I walked up to the door and everyone took their place. Atwater was ready to knock down the door. He looked at me and I motioned on three.

One. Two. Three.

"Chicago P.D.!"

And the door went down.

Everyone scattered everywhere. All I hear is a ton of 'clears'. I go upstairs and I see three rooms. Back to the wall, I look in the third room **.** Messy bed, unplugged phone cord… Open window. He was here. I kick the wall so hard that the team thought I was in combat and came up stairs for backup.

"You alright Sarge?"

"He was here. Just here. Who was supposed to be covering the back?"

They all looked at each other.

"Right." I said sighing. We all hear a small noise.

"Woah, woah, sh sh sh.. You hear that?" Al whispered. He pointed to the closet. Everyone gets their guns up. I walk over slowly and open the door.

"Please don't hurt us!"

Two kids. A girl and a younger boy. Erin immediately takes the children from the closet and says,

"It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you, okay?"

"What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Kora and that's Timo."

"Why are you two in here?"

"Because daddy told us to stay in here until he comes back."

I walk over to the window.

"The dude's not so clever after all." Ruzek says.

"Do we wait here until he comes back?" Halstead asks.

I turn around.

"No, he'll see the cars. Let's take them to the precinct. He'll show up once he knows we have his kids. Let's get out of here."

We all return to our cars with the kids who are riding with Dawson and Halstead.

"Those poor kids.." Erin says as we get on the road.

"Yup."

"Is that all you have to say? 'Yup'."

"I'm not as worried about the kids as I am with you."

"Hank I'm fine."

"You're always 'fine'."

"Don't see why that's so wrong!"

"It's wrong because I know you're lying!"

"Maybe I just want to keep it to myself!"

"You don't work well keeping it to yourself!"

"Oh so you think I will screw up? Is that what you're saying?"

"That is not what I'm saying, Erin."

"Sure sounds like it! Look, I know I messed up the first time, but this time I can handle it."

At this point I'm so mad I'm hardly paying attention to the road.

"It doesn't matter if you can handle it or not! What matters is-"

"Hank watch out!"

And everything goes black.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I have been very busy, so I hope this makes enough sense. Please review and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. I really appreciate it!

1story, 1dream


End file.
